1. Field
The following description relates to a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) device and method for controlling the same to create a magnetic resonance image of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a medical imaging apparatus acquires information about a patient and provides corresponding images. The medical imaging apparatus includes an X-ray device, an ultrasonic diagnostic device, a Computerized Tomography (CT) scanner, a Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) device, and the like.
Among them, the MRI device is relatively free from image scanning conditions and provides excellent soft-tissue contrast and various diagnostic information images, thereby holding a key position in areas of diagnostics.
MRI is a medical technique to use magnetic fields that are harmless to human bodies and radio frequencies (RF) that are non-ionizing radiation, to cause nuclear magnetic resonance to the nuclei of hydrogen atoms in the body, thereby imaging the density and physicochemical properties of the atomic nuclei.
Specifically, the MRI device images an internal part of an object by supplying energy at a certain frequency while applying a magnetic field within the gantry and converting energy emitted from the atomic nuclei to a signal.
In this regard, RF coils are used to receive the energy emitted from the atomic nuclei, and the RF coils may be arranged separately from the patient table. Generally, the RF coils may be kept separately from the patient table at ordinary times, and connected to the patient table to be used in MRI scanning.